


The End

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Depressing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On August 24, 2 students died.
Collections: Anonymous





	The End

When you're done with work, traveling to your house. Do you remember who you pass? Do you remember the people you pushed into or told to go? Do you remember people you pass? Do you care about them? There life or situations? Do you still remember their humans? Or is the only thing on your mind is getting home? The fastest way possible? Forgetting that there even human? Do you? You don't. You can say all you want, but really the only thing on your mind is getting home. That's okay. Just remember that every person you pass, every person you forget can have a story.

Maybe if you look closely. You would notice a kid, a kid with long brown hair with dark blue eyes. Maybe carrying a skateboard. That's Thomas. The main character of this story. You would most likely pass Thomas without blinking an eye. Without worrying where he was going. Or who he was dealing that. Well maybe if you asked, you would've noticed he was trying to hide. Maybe if you noticed, you would've seen he was trying to find somebody. But you never did, did you? That's probably why the event that night happened the way they did. Or maybe its because someone thought they could be a hero. That they could save another. Maybe it was just an unfortunate number of events. Who knows? All we do know however is that two students died that night.

"You better run brat!" His uncle screamed. "What was he supposed to do? " he thought. "He didn't mean to walk in into them, raping a girl! What was he supposed to do! Shit!" He thought." He gotta run!" he thought before he started sprinting with all his might."He got to get a teacher! Fuck, where were they?", Thomas knew the teachers didn't like to be after school. But there gotta be one right?! "Fuck!, where were they! He screamed. "He had to keep sprinting, he had too!" Thomas thought. "There! A classroom, finally!". He thought, rushing in, slamming the door. And hurrying putting a chair against the door. Who would've known that the night would end up so horribly?


End file.
